Mi Calidez
by Jung Shin Hye
Summary: Que hubiera pasado si Go Mi Nyu hubiese ido a la cita con Shin Woo? Si la cerdo-conejo se hubiese dado cuenta antes de los sentimientos de Shin Woo hacia ella ¿Habria sido lo mismo?
1. Cambio de Rumbo

Estaba lista para ir con Shin Woo hyung y explicarle a la persona que hyung quiere, que todo es un malentendido… Hace un poco de frio pero no importa; _¿debí de ponerme la ropa que me compro hyung-nim?-_pense. Omo, ¡ya llego el taxi!

Iba a abrir la puerta del taxi cuando sentí que alguien me agarro fuertemente del hombro…

-Hyung-nim! –Grite sorprendida, no me dijo nada y me tomo de la mano, corriendo apresuradamente

-Me tengo que ir hyung-nim, por favor suélteme! –gritaba pero no me hacía caso, volteé a ver a hyung- nim, parecía muy angustiado y enojado.

-Tengo que irme ¿¡por qué está interfiriendo!? – no me decía nada, me llevo asi hasta que llegamos a la azotea del edificio de A.N

Al fin me soltó – ¡Me voy! Dije fuertemente, di unos pasos pero hyung me volvió a empujar a donde estaba.

-¡Tu! ¡¿A dónde crees que vas?!- sentía que me estaba matando con la mirada, ¿por qué actúa así hyung-nim?

-Sabía que eras tonta, torpe, molesta, no buena para mucho molestando y causando problemas a otras personas. ¡¿Pero cómo puedes no tener orgullo?! ¡Verte me hace sentirme preocupado y frustrado!- me grito, me quede muy sorprendida cuando dijo esto.

-Entonces por favor no me mire! No se moleste por algo como yo!- replique de alguna forma sus palabras me herían dolorosamente en mi corazón –Que le importa lo que me pase! Deje de interferir y déjeme ir con Shin Woo hyung!

-¡Me importa porque me da rabia verte actuar como una tonta!- me enojaba, sentí que las lágrimas empezaban a caer por mis mejillas…

-Usted es demasiado brillante, por favor solo déjeme en la oscura esquina, ¡Deje de verme!

-Pero te estoy viendo! Todo lo veo con claridad! Deja de actuar como una estúpida, ¿¡Por qué me preocupo por ti, Go Mi Nam!?- Eso ya era suficiente, estaba realmente enojada, ¿por qué me trataba así?.. Lo empuje fuertemente, y hyung-nim cayo.

-¡Solo deje de interferir, ya no me vea, no desahogue su ira en mí!- note a hyung-nim realmente sorprendido, me aleje rápidamente, -por qué actua asi hyung?, afortunadamente el taxi no se había ido, me subí rápidamente y le di la dirección que hyung me había dicho. Vi mi celular y tenía 3 llamadas perdidas de Shin Woo hyung… Le marque, al primer timbre contesto…

-Shin Woo hyung, siento la demora- escuche mi voz entrecortada por las lágrimas, debía calmarme…

_-Go Mi Nam? Estas bien?-_ escuche su voz lo sentía preocupado, debía calmarme no debía mortificar a Shin Woo Hyung

-Si, ya voy para alla, algo se me presento… -recordé lo sucedido hace unos minutos –La persona que Shin Woo hyung quiere, ¿no está enojada por mi tardanza?

_-No, ella no ha llegado, me llamo dijo que llegaría un poco tarde-_ me dijo calmadamente

-De acuerdo hyung ya voy! – colgué la llamada

Llegue al lugar, era un restaurante muy elegante… ¿Por qué no hay nadie? Solo veo a los meseros, a de ser porque es tarde… ¿o Shin Woo hyung lo rentaría? Iba asi hundida en mis pensamientos, hasta que reaccione a una voz –Señor, por favor, pase por aquí.

-Ah, si

Entre a un cuarto privado, era como un pequeño comedor, todo era muy elegante, al fondo vi un espejo…

-Go Mi Nam! ¿Estás bien?

-Sí, hyung, no ha llegado aún?- volteé a los lados, parecía que no…

-Me dijo que la disculpáramos, que se retrasaría un poco más, que ya empezáramos a comer, si lo deseáramos- dijo dándome una cálida sonrisa

-De acuerdo- sonreí en respuesta, por alguna extraña razón estar al lado de Shin Woo hyung me hacía sentir mejor

Comí lo que hyung ordeno para nosotros, ¡era delicioso!, había unas copas de vino cuando tome una y la acercaba para tomarle, resbalo de mis manos y cayó en mi camisa y pantalón… El vino se derramo pero la copa cayó y se hizo pedazos…

-Mi Nam, ¿¡Estas bien?! ¿¡No te cortaste?!- me pregunto Shin Woo hyung rápidamente, visiblemente preocupado

-Lo siento, estoy bien, solo que estoy empapad… empapada- dije n había notado que hyung se había acercado tanto, a solo estar a centímetros de mi cara…

-¡Qué bien!- sonrió alejándose –Ve a cambiarte, ten esta ropa seca, no quiero que te enfermes, mañana tenemos una presentación, ¿Qué haríamos sin el tecladista? Sin peros, ponte todo lo que está ahí- me dijo calmadamente, extendiendo una bolsa con ropa dentro.

-Gomawo, Shin Woo hyung!

Me dirigí al baño, no sabía a cuál ir hasta que me decidí por el de hombres…

Ya adentro en el baño me di una ojeada en el espejo… Mi camisa, saco y pantalón estaban empapados, ¿Cómo pude mojarme tanto con una copa de vino? Abrí la bolsa y pensé que hyung se había equivocado…Había un hermoso vestido rosa con mangas, era hasta la rodillas y unas zapatillas altas de color verde eran realmente hermosas…

-Madre superiora, ¿Qué debería hacer?

-_Gemma, tranquila no corres ningún riesgo… _Escuchar eso me tranquilizo…

Me puse la ropa, y guarde la mojada en la bolsa, vi que algo brillo, en el fondo de la bolsa, era un broche para el pelo en forma de corazón con brillantes verdes, era muy bonito… No sabía si ponérmelo pero recordé que Shin Woo hyung me dijo que me pusiera todo…

Me lo puse, me mire al espejo y me sorprendí vi a una linda chica en vez de un chico… me sentí muy bonita.

Sali del baño, y al alzar la mirada me encontré con hyung

-¡Ella ya llego!- me dijo muy sonriente, me alegraba verlo sonreír así –Ven…

Me tomo de la mano, y regresamos al comedor.

Me recordó un poco a cuando hyung-nim me jalo, pero Shin Woo hyung lo hacía de una forma amable…

-Shin Woo hyung, ¿Dónde está ella? –pregunte sorprendida, volteaba a los lados pero no había nadie.

-Mi Nam, la chica que me gusta, la que te quería presentar… -Me tomo de los hombros y ,me dio vuelta hacia el espejo que había visto al llegar.

-Eres tú…


	2. Respuesta

**Ninguno de los personajes son míos, la historia se sitúa por el capítulo 12;) A leer!**

POV Shin Woo

-Eres tu…-trate de decírselo lo más calmadamente posible, pero que lo viera con sinceridad, me sentía como si esa espina que estaba siempre en mi garganta se hubiese ido… Realmente quería decirle que la amaba, pero sentí que sería algo injusto revelarle tantas cosas en un solo día y lo que menos quiero es que Mi Nam se sienta mal.

-Shin Woo hyung… ¿Yo le gusto?- la vi a las ojos, me dolía ver que tenía la mirada perdida –Hyung, no teníamos nuestros corazones en otras personas? Yo… Mi corazón sigue siendo de esa persona- la vi recuperar su mirada, me pareció que esa espina que siempre sentía se había ido… Para enterrarse con más fuerza en mí ser. Pero tenía que controlarme.

Sí, Mi Nam me gustas. Desde hace cuando no se… Y a ti te gusta Tae Kyung, no puedo hacer nada contra eso- me miro sorprendida pero seguí hablando- Puedes confiar más en mí, siempre seré un hyung para ti. No puedo esperar a que correspondas a mis sentimientos… Pero siempre estaré ahí contigo cuando me necesites… Siempre seré un hyung para ti- Yo deseaba ser algo más para ella, pero sere feliz si ella lo es… Le sonreí ampliamente tratando de que fuera una sonrisa cálida, tratando de poner mi amor hacia ella en mi mirada, y eso no bastaria.

-Hyung, en realidad mi nombre es Mi Nyu. No quiero que se retenga a mí… Y deseo que siga siendo un hyung para mí- en esto la vi dudosa, pero no podía evitar sentirme mal, era demasiado para soportarlo, supongo que aún no está lista… No me rendiré Mi Nyu..

-Bueno, te llevare a otro lugar- ese lugar me estaba deprimiendo; le tome la mano y la lleve caminando –Vamos!-le dije dándole una sonrisa.

-Hyung, mi ropa!- me dijo volteando hacia atrás sorprendida

-No te preocupes, te compro otra- esto me dio risa, tenemos montones de ropa y marcas que quieren que usemos sus productos y ella se preocupaba por un simple cambio de ropa.

La lleve a donde habíamos ido en la tarde a jugar bádminton, pero hacia el otro lado del parque, que daba a un pequeño lago, y nos sentamos en una banca cercana.

-Mi Nyu, no crees que se ven muy lindas las estrellas hoy?

-Sí, yo tengo una favorita, es la que más brilla para mí

-En serio? Yo prefiero a la Luna… Es tranquila y hermosa, aunque otros digan que aprovecha la luz de los demás, ella es mi preferida.

-Hyung, hay un amor que no valga nada?- Me sorprendió el repentino cambio de tema, pero aun así respondí

-Aunque el objeto del amor de una persona no lo sepa, no hay un amor que no valga nada-

Esto yo lo sabía mejor que nadie, me lo repetía a diario, gracias a Mi Nyu.

-Bueno Mi… Mi Nyu ya es tarde y es hora de regresar, nos vamos?- me pare le extendí la mano intentando comportarme lo más tranquilo posible

-Sí, es hora- me sonrió, no la había visto bien en el restaurante por la adrenalina del momento, pero ahora, con la luz de la Luna, reflejada en su rostro… Se veía realmente hermosa.

-Hyung, como regresare asi a la casa?

-No te preocupes, tu tía ya no está, y el presidente Ahn ha salido de viaje y no regresa hasta mañana- supongo que trataba de mantenerla vestida así el mayor tiempo posible –Lo explicaremos cuando lleguemos…. Y Mi Nyu de lo sucedido esta noche, no te sientas agobiada, no esperaba nada a cambio, no diremos nada de acuerdo?

Asintió lentamente, la tome de la mano, y nos dirigimos al coche.

POV Tae Kyung

Por qué esa señora me hace sufrir así? No me tenía que echar en cara que cuidaba a los hijos de Go Jae Hyun… De niño soñaba con que mi madre me abrazara, me cuidara, me diera golosinas; y a los mas que llegaba era comidas a escondidas con ella… En las que siempre terminaba en el hospital porque ella no se acordaba de mis alergias y me forzaba a comer.

Porque no está Mi Nam para que me distraiga del dolor? ¿Por qué ella actuó así? ¿Y por qué la quise detener? No lo sé…

Oí el sonido del carro de Shin Woo estacionándose… Como estará Mi Nam? Isshh, no me debe de peocupar, ella no es nada para mí. Salí hacia afuera de mi cuarto a ver; me sorprendí porque Mi Nam llevaba ropa de mujer, Shin Woo la forzaría a usar esa ropa? No lo creo se ve muy contenta…

-Oh, Mi Nam, te ves tan linda!- dijo Jeremy corriendo de la sala hacia ella

-Te ves tan linda que podría comerte!- Y abrazo efusivamente a Mi Nam, ella se vio sorprendida pero luego solo sonrió acomodándose el pelo y Shin Woo no hizo nada para apartarlo de ella y solo se reía.

-Oh, hyung aquí estas, no se ve realmente tierna Mi Nam?- dijo Jeremy haciendo aegyo

-Aunque la mona se vista de seda, mona se queda- mire fijamente a Mi Nam para ver su reacción y no le disminuyo su felicidad… Issshh

-Deberíamos tomarnos unas fotos? ¿De recuerdo?- dijo Shin Woo

-Sí, vamos Mi Nam, sé que tu no quieres hyung- me dijo Jeremy y a continuación tomaron a Mi Nam de la mano, hacia las escaleras.

POV Mi Nyu

Fuimos al cuarto de Jeremy, el tenía una cámara profesional, porque le gustaba mucho tomar fotos.

-Que esto?- pregunte señalando unas pequeñas cajas con fechas escritas en ellas.

-Ah, son las fotos que he tomado de nosotros, desde el inicio de la banda y las organicé por año, ¿Quieres ver un álbum?

-Sí, -respondí, y el abrió una caja y me dio un álbum que era de ese año.

Eran muy buenas fotos habían del manager Ma y Cordi Nonna, de Jeremy y Jolie con poses muy extrañas me reí con ellas.., También habían de Shin Woo hyung, y algunas de hyung-nim no se veía muy contento en ellas

-Jeremy, tienes fotos de nuestro debut?- dijo Shin Woo hyung

-Sí, pero están más debajo de las cajas… Es cansado quitarlas… Mi Nam eso me recuerda… Quieres ver una foto realmente especial de Shin Woo hyung?

-Foto especial?-pregunto hyung sorprendido

-Si la quiero ver- dije me dio curiosidad esa foto…

-Mmm, estaba por aquí… abrió un cajón del peinador y saco un pequeño sobre – Si, este es, míralo Mi Nam

Me lo ofrecio y lo abri… No podía creerlo, era una foto de Shin Woo hyung haciendo aegyo!, solte unas risas ahogadas, era muy chistoso

-Si es una foto mia debería verla- dijo Shin Woo preocupado

-No es mia, y yo decido que se la doy a Mi Nam

-Gracias!- la guarde rápidamente Jeremy me dijo que no se la enseñara a hyung.

Asi pasaron las horas y nos tomamos muchas fotos, fue muy divertido, además Jeremy tomaba fotos geniales

-Gomawo, ya tengo mucho sueño me voy a acostar

-Que descanses Mi Nam!- Jeremy se estaba acercando a mi pero hyung lo aparto rápidamente

-No te agobies por lo que paso de acuerdo?

\- Si, hasta mañana hyung

Me fui a mi cuarto, me cambie y me acosté, escondí la ropa que hyung me dio… Si que tenía muchas cosas por que pensar

**En serio espero que me perdonen la tardanza, sus reviews me alimentaban, pero por una u otra razón no podía subir el capitulo:c Por favor dejen sus reviews, comenten que les pareció tomatazos si quieren xD **

**Jung Shin Hye**


	3. Dia extraño

**¡Miles de disculpas!**

**Lo siento demasiado por no actualizar ni un triste capitulo… El problema es que cuando publique el segundo cap escribía los capítulos en la lap para subirlos a aquí pero… Sé que suena loco, pero entraron a mi casa y se robaron la laptop, la de mi hermano también y mi tele :c y ya tenía 3 capítulos ahí ya terminaditos y yo como de que no! Ahí tenía mis documentos, imágenes personales y queridas en fin. Luego perdí inspiración, pero aquí les traigo un cap cortito pero preciso**

**Que lo disfruten!:D (Después de todo lo que me pasó:c)**

POV Mi Nyu

Me desperté en la mañana demasiado temprano, no había podido dormir bien por todos los sucesos que pasaron anoche… Me cambie rápidamente, debido a que el Presidente Ahn toco mi puerta diciendo que tenía algo importante que decirnos. ¿Me habría descubierto? Esa era la clase de cosas que pasaban por mi mente, que en si ya era bastante confuso.

-Chicos! Cancelamos la presentación-expreso el Presidente calmadamente-

-Porque?-dijo Hwang Tae Kyung.

-Nos han pedido una sesión de fotos de ustedes 4 con Yoo He Yi, ¿No te pone contento? Nos sirve además para que los medios hablen más de Mi Mam, su popularidad no ha subido mucho.

-Está bien no me sentía con ánimos para una presentación para una presentación- Shin Woo hyung me miro rápidamente al decir esto y regreso su mirada hacia el presidente- Y para eso el puede sacar un single… Tengo un par de canciones que escribí y que pienso que le pueden quedar al estilo de Mi Nam.

-Shin Woo hyung, tu compones? Deberías componerme una para mí! Hace tanto que no he tenido un solo- interrumpió Jeremy con una expresión triste

Qué? Mi hermano regresaría pronto y no quería cometer un error y arruinarlo todo

-Aish, Jeremy, no seas ambicioso… Tú tienes mucha popularidad mientras que nuestro Mi Nam- Pero esa sería una buena idea, un mini álbum de Go Mi Nam, con el debut de compositor de Kang Shin Woo… Let's Go este dia será fantastic!

..….…°°….

POV Shin Woo

Fuimos a la locación donde se iba a realizar la sesión de fotos, Mi Nyu estaba emocionada, dijo que cerca de allí estaba una iglesia que quería visitar. Me alegraba que estuviera contenta, en parte disminuía mi culpabilidad al sorprenderla del modo que lo había hecho anteriormente.

-Chicos, mientras terminamos de poner todo en orden y que lleguen los fotógrafos, vayan a dar un paseo por ahí-dijo el presidente Ahn y continuo- Vayan con He Yi-

-Creo que les quedare mal, pero necesito hablar algo con cordi unnie, ya saben cosas de chicas.

La vi alejarse, como si estuviera planeando algo maligno que tuviera unas probabilidad de 100% de éxito; me preocupaba que pudiera ser algo de Mi Nyu.

Voltee a ver a Mi Nyu, que parecía poco interesada en lo que pasaba a su alrededor, solamente viendo embelesada un pequeño broche en forma de moño. ¿Dónde estaría el que yo le di?

…°°….

POV Mi Nyu

Interrumpimos la sesión de fotos porque empezó a llover… Como era posible que lloviera tanto si habían pronosticado que sería un día sin lluvia, soleado; era raro. A pesar de lo que había pasado esa noche, hyung nim no se veía inquieto… Con su permanente ceño fruncido, no había nada fuera de lo normal.

-Ishh, tenemos que terminar esas fotos, y esta lluvia parece que no parara- dijo el presiente Ahn, frotándose las manos impaciente.

-Mi Nam-ah necesito retocar tu maquillaje, ven- decía esto la coordinadora Wang

-Ye

Nos fuimos rápidamente abrigadas bajo un paraguas a un invernadero que estaba en la locación.

-Llegamos- dijo sonriente mientras acomodaba sus cosas, kits de maquillaje suponía.

-Mi Nam, siéntate y cierra los ojos, puede que tardemos un poco.

….°°…

POV Shin Woo

Coordi nonna me hablo y me dijo que fuera al invernadero que estaba cerca, según ella había algo que la había inquietado y que era necesario que viera. Me dio un paraguas y se fue corriendo como una niña pequeña. La verdad es que cuando la conocí y aun ahora se me hizo muy extraña, pero, ¿quién no se volvería anormal al estar en el medio artístico? Al menos, yo aún me consideraba una persona normal.

Sentía que mi cabeza explotaría, tenía un montón de cosas en la mente, y todas ellas me inquietaban. La extraña huida de He Yi con cordi nonna, y el hecho de cómo se sentiría Mi Nyu… No me había dicho nada respecto a lo de esa noche, supongo que no era el momento para hablar de ello. Aun así no quería que mis palabras cayeran el olvido. Llegue a la entrada, cerrando el paraguas y dejándolo al lado de la puerta, y me prepare para lo que hubiera dentro… Pero simplemente no creo que me hubiera servido prepararme para lo que vi

Ahí estaba ella, no sé si era por el extraño ambiente que me rodeaba ese día o si tal vez era un sueño, pero estaba equivocado.

Estaba ahí, con un hermoso peinado recogido que hacia resaltar su cara… No sé cómo es que la gente no notaba la finura de sus rasgos, que solo podían hallarse en una mujer. Estúpido aquel que no notara su belleza; y ya conocía a uno. Tae Kyung.

Vestía un hermoso vestido morado con cuello alto el largo hasta la rodilla. Su voz me saco de mis pensamientos, cuando hablo.

-Shin Woo hyung! Coordi nonna me dijo que me pusiera esto, me voy a cambiar.

-No!-alza la voz, pero ya era muy tarde, así que trate de bajar mi tono – Te puedes quedar asi, aquí no hay nadie y yo… Puedes confiar en mí, ya te lo dije.

-Lo se hyung- la vi relajarse, al parecer no estaba alterada, y eso me alegro.

-Sabes me puedes llamar oppa… Somos cercanos y-

Ella se sonrojo lentamente, era hermoso; yo había causado eso. Al menos ya era un avance.

-Está bien.. oppa

Sonreí grandemente, una idea algo extraña pero buena se me formulo en la cabeza. Tal vez era un egoísta, al quererla así solo para mí. Luego pagaría por mi egoísmo, pero ese no era el momento, no aun. Sabía que su corazón no era mío y que pertenecía a alguien más, pero no me rendiría tan fácilmente

-Mi Nyu, ¿quieres ir a la Iglesia?

Una sonrisa, paso por su rostro, diciéndome que era un si.

**Si ven que la historia está siendo muy igual a la original, era necesario para introducir los cambios que habrá en la historia. Cambio mucho de Punto de vista lo se xD. Pongan reviews de como se les está haciendo la historia por favor…**

**Las quiero:3**

**Jung Shin Hye **


End file.
